


Car Seat Adjustments

by JTJonah



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Frottage, IF YOU'RE HERE FOR WEIRD SPIRIT SEX YOU WILL ALSO BE SORELY DISSAPOINTED, M/M, WARNING THIS IS FOR AN AU ASKBLOG, if you came here for anal sex you will be sorely dissapointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTJonah/pseuds/JTJonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for the wonderful AU ask blog aslackerbaristaartistandagazer over at tumblr dot com. Things get heated in an empty parking lot. As a warning, everyone from this AU is human, so this is indeed, a scene between Human!Faquarl and Human!Jabor of this AU's universe. Don't come here expecting mainverse weird spirit sex is what I'm basically trying to tell you. If you're down with that and still want to read, well, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Seat Adjustments

Jabor had been talking for what seemed like a mile a minute, before Faquarl’s rough lips crushed up against his own. For one blessed minute inside that car, there was quiet. Parked out back in the lot behind the bar, nobody was there to see them. Faquarl was straddling Jabor uncomfortably, pressing him down into the upholstered car seat in front. Jabor could feel the heat emanating from him above in the cramped space, as he tried his best not to squirm. He felt Faquarl’s fingers running through his hair, feverishly tugging, and a moan escaped from him as they broke away gasping for air. The sound was loud and sudden, causing Jabor to wince to himself, panting for air. Faquarl was simply staring at him with an odd look on his reddened face, as if trying to figure out what to do next. His fingers were still tangled in clumps of Jabor’s hair, slightly shaking.

“I-IT’S KINDA UH…CRAMPED ISN’T IT?” Jabor felt himself wincing once again at the sheer volume of his own voice. Christ, he was ruining everything already, but with the state of his addled mind, he was unable to stop up his mouth.

“I MEAN I DON’T MIND REALLY BECAUSE IT’S YOU, BUT UHM IF YOU DO THEN…I MEAN ITS TOTALLY FINE IF YOU DO, BUT WELL, I MEAN WE DON’T HAVE TO UH, YOU KNOW, UHM…”

Shit.

Fuck.

Shit.

He fucked up, he had completely fucked up. Faquarl wasn’t even looking at him anymore, he was bending over the other side of the car seat precariously as if he was trying to grab hold of something and – oh wait.

It was an older model car. With their weight combined, the seat’s back fell all the way down with a sudden thud, taking them both with it.

“FOR FUCKS SAKE FAQUARL, WARN ME BEFORE YOU – oh.”

Faquarl’s flushed face was now right up close to his, foreheads touching, lips just barely. His breathing was slow and controlled, but his eyes were looking down at him as if almost starved. Jabor became painfully aware of just how tight his jeans felt, but most of his energies right now were going into trying not to say anything too painfully stupid. He licked his own chapped lips nervously, trying to smooth them down.

“…There isn’t any lube in the car.”

“WHAT?”

“There isn’t any –”

“YES I HEARD THAT LAST BIT.”

“Well I mean, are you alright with –”

“- YES ANYTHING IS FINE, JUST DO WHATEVER, I JUST WANT – I MEAN – FUCK...”

Jabor by this point was feeling nothing but aching all over, and desperation may or may not have tinged his voice. Faquarl for some insane reason was still giving him the deer in the headlights look.

“I-uhm, sure, okay, I’ll…uhm…” His hands fumbled as he attempted to push Jabor’s shirt up, movements constrained by the amount of space in the car. Biting his lower lip in frustration, Faquarl ground his hips down into Jabor’s, rubbing up against his cock. A sudden bucking and a strangled yell. Faquarl inhaled sharply, as the abrupt jarring sent what felt like lightning up through his spine.

“FAQUAAARL…”

“What?!” Faquarl snapped, struggling for breath as each wild jolt forced another desperate gasp from the back of his throat.

“WOULD YOU JUST -”

“WHAT?!”

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, JUST KISS ME AGAIN, ALREADY.” Suddenly Faquarl felt his head pulled down in a powerful rush, and a hot tongue shoved greedily down his throat. Through the kiss, Jabor whined, hips still jerking with little to no control. If Faquarl’s hands were fumbling before, they certainly were worse off now. His cold fingers floundered at the other’s waist, each accidental brush against skin working him up even moreso than he had been before. Impatience overwhelmed Jabor, and his own hands shot down to clasp feverishly at Faquarl’s, roughly guiding him into shoving his own shirt up with demanding ferver.

They broke away, gasping for breath only for Faquarl to crack back down after barely a short intake of breath. He kissed him like this again, and again, and again. There was clumsiness to it. The first time their lips met, they crushed down onto one another, panting in frenzy, rough and dry and sticking. The second time around, Jabor tried not to drool to no avail, as Faquarl’s tongue explored inside his own mouth. The third time going, their lips overlapped, and bit into each other aggressively. Before Jabor even realized it, Faquarl was kissing at his neck heatedly, biting along the way. He trailed down towards his collarbone in eagerness, moaning every time he tasted with his tongue. Jabor’s shirt may not have been completely removed, but what Faquarl had was enough. He pushed the cloth up as far as possible, and delved down into Jabor’s chest, tracing with his tongue around his erect nipples. When he sucked, he felt a shudder below him, giving him a thrill of satisfaction. Hands gripped down into his hips, which could only be Jabor’s. His violent moaning was near deafening on the ears, and it electrified him. He grinned quietly to himself as he continued to play, teasing Jabor lower and lower, until he had worked himself awkwardly off of Jabor’s lap and his hands as well, onto the dirty car mat below.

There was a loud inhale, and swallowing of sound.

“D-DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?”

“Wha-I mean no, just let me…just let me figure out this thing…”

“WHAT THING ARE YOU TRYING TO – OH NO, NONONO NOT THE SEAT THING AGAAAAAAIN - !”

There was an unceremonious thudding of sound.

Faquarl had found the car seat adjuster in the dark once again, and sent the seat back up to halfway with a jolt, much to Jabor’s chagrin.

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GIVING ME A WARNING?!”

“No use complaining now.”

“FOR FUCKS SAKE FAQUARL, I’M WORKED UP ALL OVER YOU CAN’T JUST GET OFF LIKE THAT.”

“I am perfectly aware, but if you hadn’t noticed I could use your help with this damn belt of yours.”

“WHA – OH. I MEAN UHM, YEAH.”

Jabor’s face flushed an ever deeper shade of red then before, as he hastened quickly to tear of his belt, pushing down his pants in agitated embarrassment. Down came his underwear, and out popped his erection. Faquarl stared for a second.

“…WHAT?”

“Oh! I mean uhm…nothing at all! Right then…”

“FAQUARL THIS IS REALLY NOT THE TIME TOoo oh my god.”

Ignoring Jabor, Faquarl had already gone in tentatively, trailing his tongue around the base, toying. As he dragged on upwards, his breathing coming out in short hot breaths against Jabor’s skin. He found himself pawing at the base where he had been just moments before with his left hand, stroking up against it gently. Jabor’s normally loud voice had quieted down considerably into a low whimper. Fuck, it was lovely. In a state of impulse, he kissed at the shaft, fondling lightly. An intake of breath, and a hand suddenly grasping at the back of his head.

Good.

His tongue was already swirling at the tip, and just feeling the reverberations of Jabor’s twitching gave him reason to smile. Slowly, and battling against his own impatience, he took the head into his mouth and slid down, as much as he could. He struggled for a second to fit down the entire thing, but found himself eventually frustrated. He would have to work the rest as best he could with his hands. Not a problem; he ran his fingers down what his mouth couldn’t hold lightly, in an almost covetous manner.

“Oh…oh my god.”

Goddamn, he wanted to hear him scream.

He lifted himself off with just as much slow deliberation as he had taken him in, leaving it coated as it was in his own saliva. Taking in another breath, he slid back down. Tongue pressed flat against the underside of the shaft, he hollowed out his cheeks, as he gripped with his hands, giving a low squeeze.

He inhaled sharply all around, and somewhere above him, Jabor keened.

God, he was wonderful.

He began to bob up and down vigorously, stroking around the base with one hand, and raking his fingernails into Jabor’s thigh with the other. The louder and more incoherent Jabor became, the more it aroused him, working with his tongue roughly against the tip, as he continued to suck. A loud sob; the bobbing motions only became more violent, his lips bruising up against the side of his hand. He gave a wicked twist of the wrist, which was rewarded with a cry.

Suddenly with intense enthusiasm, he thrust his face and mouth downwards, taking in as much as he could that was left, up into the back of his throat.

Jabor screamed. He actually, literally, screamed.

Without warning, Faquarl found himself choking on thick, warm, cum. Forcing himself off immediately, he coughed loudly and wheezed for breath, wild-eyed. Spluttering, he wiped in panic at his mouth and his face, as Jabor frantically gasped out apologies, one right after the other.

“HOLY SHIT I’M SO FUCKING SORRY -”

“I-it’s alright, just let me…”

“FUCK, FUCK, I’M SORRY, I’M JUST – I’M JUST NOT AS -”

“…Jabor, please…”

“ARE YOU OKAY I’M…I’M REALLY FUCKING SORRY, I KNOW I FUCKED UP BUT -”

“J…Jabor, for fucks sake…”

“I-IF YOU’RE STILL HARD I COULD STILL, LIKE, HELP…HELP OUT WITH THAT, I MEAN IF YOU’RE NOT -”

“Jabor.”

“- IF YOU’RE NOT MAD OR ANYTHING, BECAUSE I WOULDN’T -”

“JABOR!”

At Faquarl’s sudden outburst, Jabor quickly clamped his mouth shut. His expression was one of embarrassment and anger, and he shook slightly. Soon though, his expression changed quickly to shock. Faquarl having regained his breath, crawled back up into Jabor’s lap, nuzzling his face into his neck.

“...Y…you’re not mad?”

Faquarl gave a grunt in reply.

“Just warn me next time. I’m fine.”

They sat there together curled up in silence for a minute. Faquarl’s fingers ran through Jabor’s hair, once again. Tentatively, Jabor reached his hand down. Shyly, his fingers brushed up against Faquarl’s cock. An audible moan; Faquarl was still hard.

“…Jabor?”

“Let…let me help out with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope this came out alright. To be perfectly honest this is my first actual smut, if you don't count that whole "swiving" thing. Thanks for reading this far, anyhow!


End file.
